Technical Field
This document relates to a wheel rotation stop.
Background
Most supercenters, superstores, megastores, big-box stores, warehouse club stores, and supermarkets for example have a wide variety of shopping carts for the convenience of the shoppers. A common feature among the various types of shopping carts is wheels of various types, such as fixed, swivel, caster, or a combination thereof of wheels for example. Carts sometimes are fitted with four wheels.
These carts are for use by customers inside the shop for transport of merchandise to the check-out counter during shopping. Customers can then also use the carts to transport their purchased goods to their cars out in a parking lot. Typically, customers are allowed to leave the carts in the parking lot, and store personnel will return the carts to a storage area.
Most carts are made of metal or a combination of metal and plastic. Since parking lots are not usually completely level and are often sloped for water drainage purposes, carts have a tendency to roll on their own if left unattended. Sometimes this happens when a customer lets go of the cart to open a car door. This can be annoyance at best or a nightmare or liability issue at worst if a customer has a child or personal belongings like a purse in the cart or if the cart hits another vehicle in the parking lot.